Jealous?
by DannySReza
Summary: Feelings? Moments? Hate & Love? JEALOUSY? This is mainly Peddie, but theres a little Fabina, Moy, Jara and Amfie.. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly a peddie story but there's a little Fabina, Jara, Moy, & Amfie…. Hope you enjoy!**

Eddie's POV

It was a sunny day at Anubis house.. Patricia hasn't been spending time with Eddie because of Sibuna.. Eddie is feeling lonely and thinks that Patricia doesn't care about their relationship.. So he tried to avoid Patricia..

He had a text message from his bestfriend in America..

Jade Sumner : _Hey Eddiiieee! How are you? I really missed you.. J_

Eddie Miller-Sweet : _Jadee! God, I miss you so much! I'm great, I really missed you too.. J_

Jade Sumner : _Guess what? I got accepted in your school! And I'm living in Anubis house.. Your living there right?_

Eddie smiled widely when his bestfriend is coming to his school..

Eddie Miller-Sweet : _Oh My God! Really? That's amazing! I can't wait to see you! When are you coming? _

Jade Sumner : _in 2 days, oh! I gotta go pack, I totally forgot about that.. Well see you in 2 days! Xoxo! _

Eddie Miller-Sweet : _Okay! Bye!_

With that, Eddie walk out of his room smiling and went to the Common Room.. Eddie sat on the couch when he saw Patricia and her Scooby gang (A/N: Sibuna Club) whispering.. Both of them look at each other in the eye, but Eddie shook his head and tries to ignore her..

Patricia's POV 

Patricia was sad because Eddie ignored her.. She realized that she has been so busy with Sibuna, that she forgot to spend more time with Eddie.. Eventhough Eddie wasn't looking at her, but she was still looking at him. She kept staring at him until . . .

"Patricia? Patriiiiiciaaaaa? PATRICIAA!" Amber screamed.. She jumped in shock, everyone was staring at her and Amber, not just Sibuna , including Eddie, Mara, Mick, Joy and Jerome.. (A/N: Mick is in this story).

"What? Do you really have to scream?" Patricia asked the ditzy blonde.. "Yes, because you didn't answer me when I'm talking to you!" Amber said.. "Oh really? Sorry.." Patricia replied.. Amber nodded.. "What were you thinking anyway?" Nina asked, "u-u-um, y-you know, homew-work, I h-have a lot of h-h-homework no-now.." Patricia stuttered… "Oookay?" Nina replied confusingly..

"Well we better go, me and fabes here have some study to do.." Nina said while she smile at Fabian.. Fabian took Nina's hand and smile.. "More like snogging to do.." Amber said.. Me and Alfie laughed.. Fabian and Nina just blushed.. "Well good bye!" Nina said as she pulled Fabian's hand..

Fabian's POV

"Hey Nina, I'm going to my room to get some books, I'll meet you in your room?" I asked , "Okay.." Nina replied with a smile.. When I got to my room , I saw Eddie playing with his laptop with a bored and sad face..

"Hey Eddie.." I said while I take my books, "Hey.." he replied with a smile.. "You okay?" I asked, "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I?" he said and looked at me.. "Okay." That's all I said and went to Nina's room..

On the way to Nina's room, I saw Patricia walking to the toilet.. "Patricia!" I called.. She turned, "yeah?" … "Do you know what is wrong with Eddie? I think you should talking to him.. Since, you guys are together.." I said,, then Patricia replied "Umm, okay.." .. After the chat, I went to Nina's room..

Patricia's POV

After the little talk with Fabian, I went to Mick, Fabian and Eddie's room.. I knocked and I can hear Eddie say "Come in.." .. I walk in and smile to and said "Hi.." .. He looked at me and said "Hi.." , with a weak smile.. "Are you okay?" I asked, he replied "Yeah I'm fine.. Its weird, Fabian just asked me the same thing.." .. I let out a small laugh and said "I'm just checking.." ..

He looked at me and smiled.. "So, what are you doing?" I asked.. "Just downloading some songs.." He said.. "Ohh, okay.." I replied.. "Anyways ,my bestfriend from America is coming and will be living in Anubis house too, she's gonna be a new student.." he said.. "Ohh oka-wait, she?" I replied and glared at him..

"Yeah, you should meet her, she's awesome, nice, beautiful, hot.. She's also badass.." He said.. Wow, I felt a little jealous.. Oh God, please, I can't be jealous.. "We also dated 2 years at America before.." he continue, my eyes went wide.. Calm down Patricia, control your emotion, you're the goth pixie.. And I just replied "Oh, that's great, well, can't wait to meet her.. Bye!" I said as I smile at him and leave the room..

Eddie's POV

Wow, did I just so Patricia jealous? Hahahaah, when I told her that Jade and Me dated before, she was so, so, so jealous, I can see the way she act.. But it was true, Jade was amazing, she's hot and nice.. We even dated before.. But its nice to see Yacker jealous once in a while…


	2. Chapter 2 : Kiss on the cheek

**Thank You guys for reviewing my story.. I'm gonna continue this story with a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! **

Jerome's POV 

I walked in Anubis House, saw Mara sitting with her phone on the couch.. I asked her "What are you doing Mara?" , "Oh, just texting with Mick, I miss him so much…" She said to me with a smile.. I smiled back at her.. She doesn't know that I love her so much..

I don't want to interrupt her relationship with Mick.. If she is happy with Mick, I'll respect that.. I just want to see her smile.. If it means being with Mick makes her happy, than its fine.. Jerome just left the room with a sad smile..

Mara's POV

"Why was Jerome so sad? Well, he looks cute when he's sad-wait, Mara?! What are you thinking Mara? Your dating Mick.." I thought to myself.. So I decided to go to Jerome's room to check on him..

_Knock knock_

As I knocked the door, I heard Jerome said "Come in.." .. I walked inside his room and smiled.. He said to me "Ahh, Mara, what brings you here? Weren't you _busy_ texting with_ Mick_?".. I suddenly can feel a little jealousy from Jerome.. Wait, Jerome jealous? Does he like me? Wow..

"No, I wasn't busy texting with Mick, I was just texting him.." I replied, he then just rolled his eyes.. Then I just asked him, I didn't know what was I thinking, but I just did, "So Jerome, can I ask?".. "Sure.." he said, still not looking at me.. "If I was single, would you date me?" I asked while I blushed.. Jerome's eyes went wide.. "Well u-u-um y-yeah.." he said while stuttering..

I smiled, and just said "okay, well, s-s-see you later.." I stuttered.. He just smiled at me as I leave.. I think I might have small feelings for Jerome… After that I just smile by myself like a crazy person and went to Patricia, Joy and my room..

Patricia's POV

I saw Mara smiling by herself when she went to her room.. Then me, Mara and Joy heard Trudy calling us all down.. When I went down, everyone was there, and there was a girl with long Black hair, her hair is long as her shoulders, Bright blue eyes .. She was very beautiful..

Trudy said "Kiddos! We have a new friend here, her name is Jade Sumner.. She's from America, just like Nina and Eddie.. So please be friendly and nice.." .. Than Jade said "Hi, I'm Jade.." .. Everyone just greeted her with a "hey" & "Hi"'s , Amber said "I love your style!" .. Jade just replied "Um,, thank you.." .. And then she spotted Eddie, and said "Oh My God! Eddie! Can't believe this! I miss you so much!" While she hugs him.. Everyone left the common room, except for me, Amber, Eddie and Jade.. "I miss you too!" as he hugged Jade by the waist.. Then Jade kissed him on the cheek..

Amber's POV

When Jade kissed Eddie on the cheek, I was so happy! To be honest, they make a cute and great couple.. What should I call them? Hmmm.. Eade? NO! Jeddie? Hmm, Jeddie! I love it! I saw Eddie blushed when she kissed him, awwwww! But then, I saw Patricia, I can see she was jealous.. She was trying to hide it, but I guess she failed, because I, Amber Millington, is the Love Guru.. I can know if people are falling in love, jealous, fighting, or just friends..

"Hi Jade! I'm Amber, you'll be rooming with me and Nina.. She's American too!" I said, the she replied "Hi, nice to meet you Amber.." She smiled at me.. I smiled back of course..

Jade's POV

I got to meet Amber, wow, she has amazing blonde hair.. Well I want to go to my room to unpacked.. "So,, I'll see you tomorrow kay Eddie? Then we can talk, just the two of us.. J" I said/asked.. He replied "Yeah sure, see you tomorrow.." he said..

Then I kissed him in the cheek near the lips.. After I kissed him on the cheek, I saw him blushed and smiled at me.. He's so cute right now, not to mention, he's hotter than before.. He still has that cute spiky blonde hair..

But then I realized that I was blushing too.. Oh my God, do I still have feelings for him? I saw Amber with a big smile, smiling at me and Eddie.. Then I just waved at him and went up to Amber, Nina, and my room..

Patricia POV

Urrgghh, why are they both blushing.. I'm sure Amber already knows that I'm jealous.. When Amber and Jade went up, I asked Eddie "So that's your bestfriend?".. "Yeah, I just knew that she prettier and hotter now.. And still sweet.." he replied..

"Excuse me weasel! I'm right here!" I shot him a glare, "So? Normally you don't care if I'm around? Your always with your Scooby gang!" he replied with so much anger.. I can see the sadness in his eyes, and I can't blame him.. I have been spending so much time with Sibuna rather than Eddie..

"You know what Yacker? See you tomorrow!" he said, and with that he stormed out of the common room and went to his room.. Wow, I guess he's really that upset.. After that I just went back to my room..

**That's all guys! Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Sad, Cheat, Friends

**Guys, I just wanna say thank you for reading my fanfic.. I didn't get a negative feedback at all.. and that's great news.. So, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!.. **

Patricia's POV

Oh God, I think I really made Eddie made.. It has been 3 days! 3 frickin days and he still didn't talk to me.. I did not imagine that Eddie would not talk to me in 3 days… I'm just scared that this can lead us to break up.. I don't want a break up!

I was feeling lonely, in the common room.. Then Fabian walked in and sit right beside me on the couch.. He looks sad, I asked him " What is wrong with you?".. "Nina is mad at me, she thought that I still like Joy.." he replied..

"Don't be sad Fabes, I'm sure she'll get over it.." I said, then he looked at me and said "Yeah, thanks Patty.." He smiled at me and we looked at each other straight in the eyes.. Than it just happened, me and Fabian, kissing in the common room. I wanted to pull away, but it felt good, I was pulling his neck to me and he was holding my waist..

But suddenly nightmare happened; everyone went to the common room… Including Nina and Eddie.. Everyone was shocked seeing me and Fabian making out.. I can hear gasp so me and Fabian pulled away..

I saw the sad and disappointing look in Nina's and Eddie's eyes.. Then Eddie just stormed out and went to his room, before I could say anything Jade interrupted "Don't.." she said, then she walked out to find Eddie.. I felt so guilty.. 

Nina's POV

After I saw Eddie stormed out with Jade, my heart sunk, I felt torn apart.. I looked at Joy and Amber's face.. I just realized that Joy wasn't the bad guy, but Fabian is.. I can't believe he'll do this to me, to us.. Before he could say anything, I cut him off by saying "Stop! We're over." .. Then I went to my room crying..

Joy's POV

I couldn't believe that Fabian will do something like that to Nina.. What did Nina did to him? I'm sure she did nothing anyways.. I hope Nina's fine.. But then I saw Patricia running to Eddie, Fabian and Mick's room..

Eddie's POV

I can't believe that Patricia would do something like that to me.. I went to my room, I was really angry, but there's nothing I can do… Then I saw Jade went to my room.. She was trying to comfort me, I know, why else will she come to me..

She sat next to me and said "Eddie,, its gonna be fine.. Trust me.." Then she hold my hand.. I can feel my heart beat hard..

Jade's POV

I was holding his hand, I just realized my heart was pumping.. Then I kissed him.. But the weird part he kissed back.. I stand up and went to his door and locked it… He stand up and I quickly wrapped my arms around him..

His hands were around my waist.. My hands ran down to his chest, I can feel his abs.. Wow, he really have been working out.. I pushed him on the bed, I sat on him and began kissing him again.. I wripped his shirt from his head and played with his body..

"Wow, you are getting hotter now.." I said while smirking… "Wow thanks,, your sexier now.." Eddie replied.. I smiled, and said "I really missed you…." He replied "Me too…" ..

AFTER 2 HOURS

So he, he was putting his shirt on.. _God he's abs are so hot_ I thought to myself…

He sat beside me and smiled, "so, um, we're still friends?" he asked me.. "Well, its your choice if you wanna be more than friends.." .. I said, but then I added "But I think we should just be bestfriends, _intimate_ bestfriend.." I smiled and he nodded.. Than we kissed one more time and I walked out of his room..

**That's all ! Sorry , I know some of you hate me for the 'un-peddie' moments, but don't worry, I have plan it out.. REVIEWW!**


	4. Chapter 4 : You were my first

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update, my internet was error for a few days, but now its better.. Thanks for the review I just want to reply some of your reviews,,**

**xXForeverXYoungXx : They did't do sex in the 2 hours, just kissing.. Thanks for the read!**

**Pretty Little Liars always WIN : Yes, it will end with lovely PEDDIE.. J **

**Well guys, this is the new chapter! J**

Patricia's POV

"Eddie please wait for me!" I said while rushing to him, he didn't speak at all.. We were on the way to school, and he's still mad at me.. And I made it worst.. I cannot believe this, I just ruined my relationship..

"Eddie,, please waiitttt,, I know your angry but please,, can we talk?" I asked still rushing behind him.. Then he stopped and I bumped at him.. "Oww.." I said.. Then he spoke "Oh you wanna talk? Well than talk.. Oh yeah, just for your information, I kissed Jade..".. I froze when he said it..

"wh-wh-what?" I said stuttering while some tears were in my eye.. "Yeah that's right, now you can feel it right? How I felt when you kissed Fabian.." He said and stares at me in the eye.. "I'm so sorry Eddie, please forgive me, I never begged anyone.." I said, he just shook his head with disappointment and left to go to school.

I Just stand there like an idiot, than I went to school..

Nina's POV

I was at class, history class, apparently all the Anubis gang was here to because we had the same class.. Than Eddie went to class, I saw him look at me and smiled.. I smiled back and waved at him.. "Can I sit here?" He asked me, in an empty spot beside me..

"Yeah, sure, totally.." I said… "So, how are you and Fabian going on? Still dating?" He asked me and I just look at him in the eye.. "Well, normal, we're still dating but I think we just need a break, you know, so I can think first.." I said back..

"Oh, okay, you're probably right.." He said.. "How are you and Patricia?" I asked.. Then he sigh and said "I kissed Jade after we saw Fabian and Patricia kissed, I don't about me and Patricia, I think we're still dating too, but I need to think about our relationship.."..

"Wow, well, I can't complain about you and Jade, you guys are cute together.. You and Jade have any relationship besides than bestfriend?" I said/asked.. "Naahh, we're just friends,, the kiss was probably nothing.. We're bestfriends, so she's maybe just giving me time to calm down by kissing each other.. But, she's hot and beautiful, she's nice ad also adorable.." He said..

"Awww, that's nice of her.. She's a good bestfriends, I guess.." I said, he just nodded and smiled..

Then, Fabian and Patricia walked in.. They spoted me and Eddie.. I tried to ignore Fabian, but I really love him, but yet I'm also hurt.. It's so confuse..

Eddie's POV

Oh, Patricia and Fabian, walked in.. Urgh.. Patricia looks at me with sad eyes, but I ignored her… To be honest, it is hard to ignore her, I really love her… Then I saw Jade walk in, she smiled and gave me a little smile, I waved back at her and smile..

Patricia's POV

I can't believe this, I can't believe Eddie waved and smile to Jade and not me.. I was sitting in front, a lone.. Fabian decided to sit next to Alfie.. I'm so,so,so sad.. But I can't, I'm Patricia Williamson and never shows emotion to anyone except Joy and Eddie.. But I am sad..

I was doing some work when Ms. Valentine ask me "Patricia, are you okay? You look sad.." .. Everyone was staring at me when she was saying that.. And I'm telling you, all of them, including Joy, Eddie, Jade, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Nina, Mick, Amber and Alfie..

I looked at Eddie, he was looking at me.. With his cute, amazing eyes.. I just said "um, I'm not sad, I'm just, tired?" .. Oh God, now I'm sure everyone knows I am lying… Urgghh, Patricia,, why can you think a better reason..

"Um, Patricia, I've been your teacher for a year now..(A/N: Just made that up) I think I can tell when you are lying or not.. Ms. Valentine said.. "Um, a, okay? Um.." I said in a confuse tone.. Ms. Valentine than spoke again, "Its fine if you do not want to tell me.. It is your privacy.." I said..

"Okay,um, thanks?" I said.. She just smiled at me.. Then I looked back, I saw all of the Anubis kids looking with me with a worried+confuse faces.. I just ignored them and looked back my paper..

After class, we went back home to Anubis House.. (A/N: Did I mention that the history class was the last period? Sorry if I didn't!) .. Then I heard Eddie called me "Yacker!".. I turned saw him running to me.. I just showed him a small smile..

"So, I just wanna asked,, when we were on the way to school in the morning, did you really meant your apology?" He asked.. "yes! Of course, I really like you,, no screw that LOVE you.. You're the first guys, I went on Prom, you're the first guys I like, you're the first guy I dated, you're the first guy I kissed, and you're the first guy I love!.. And I'm really sorry, I don't care if you kissed Jade, because I deserved it..

I realized what I said, and I'm happy about it, it was all true… None of them were a lie.. He means a lot, and I mean _very a lot_ to me.. After I said all of that, we just stopped talking.. It was an awkward silent.. Then he broke the silent by pulling me in a kiss.. I was shocked but I kissed him back of course..

Then when we pulled away, I asked him "So am I forgiven.." .. Then he just looked at me with the 'you got to be kidding me' look.. I laughed and said, "yay.." .. He smiled and hugged me..

**Yay! Peddie is back.. J Well, that's all guys for today.. hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 : The 'It'

**Guys! Thank you for the reviews.. Love you all so much! Just for your information, this story will end in the 10****th**** or 11****th**** chapter.. And yes, it will end in Peddie.. Enjoy!**

Patricia's POV

Yay, me and Eddie are back together.. And I am not gonna blow this chance away again.. But I've kind of been a little confuse of Jade and Eddie's relationship.. I mean, Eddie and Jade Kissed.. And they dated before, and Jade is gorgeous.. I think I need to ask Eddie some questions, hope the questions won't offence him..

I saw Eddie in the common room playing with his iPod touch.. He just bought it yesterday.. I went and set beside him and said " Hey Eddie! Can I talk to you? In private?" … He looked at me and smiled with an confusing smile.. "Whats up yacker?" he said.. "Well, I hope you are not mad if I ask you this, but I think I need to know about this since I'm your girlfriend.." I said..

"Sure, what are you gonna ask?" He said/asked… "Well, have you and Jade, ever did, 'it'?" I asked as politely as I can.. "What do you me-oohhhhhhh,, 'it'.. Well, you're my girlfriend so I have to be honest, yes, once.." He said looking at me.. And I can feel that he is hoping that I'm not gonna explode..

"Oh." Is all I can say at that moment.. Eddie looks guilty and sad.. 'Don't be sad!" I said.. He looked at me and smiled.. We hugged than let go.. "Go enjoy your new iPod!" I said fake - cheery, but failed.. I was gonna walk away, but then Eddie grabbed my wrist and said, "But since you never did '_it_' , I can be your _first_.." He said with a smirk and a wink..

I giggled and blushed.. "Slow down cowboy!" I said with a little giggle.. Then he giggled too..

Eddie's POV

After the conversation of me and Patricia, I went to my room.. Then I found something, well, someone.. Fabian and Nina.. Fabian was kneeling down on his knees to Nina.. When I came it, both of them looked at me.. "Sorry dude! I didn't know,, oh, were you gonna purpose to her?" I said.. "What! Nooo! I was apologizing to Nina..!" Fabian said..

"Oh! Sorry! Leaving now.." Eddie said with a robotic voice.. Then Nina let out a soft laugh..

Fabian's POV

When Eddie got out of the room I stood up and hold Nina's hand.. "So,,, do you forgive me?" I asked.. Then she said yes.. I was so happy.. I guess Fabina is back.. We hugged, for like 2 minutes, we looked each other in the eye, and then we kissed.. it felt like for hours, but it is actually just 7 minutes..

Then me and Nina went out of the room, Amber saw us and squeeled "eeeeeepppp! Fabina is baacccccckkkk!" .. "IKnew she'll do that if she saw us.." Nina said.. I just let out a soft laugh.. Sh =e leaned her head on my shoulder while walking to the common room.

**Well, that's all guys.. FABINA IS BACCKKK! REVIEW? J**


	6. Chapter 6 : New Feelings

**Hello guys! Sorry I almost forgot to update the story.. I'm also sorry that some of the grammar and language wasn't right. But here is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy this..**

Amber's POV

Its Valentines daaaaayyyyyy! Yaaayyy! And it is also Saturday! Yay! One of my favorite celebrations is in the weekends… I woke up from my bed and saw Nina still sleeping.. I'm so happy that Fabian and her are back together..

So far I think everyone's relationship today is fine! I wonder what Alfie is doing right now… Probably still asleep right now.. So I took out a pair of fresh clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower..

_AFTER 15 MINUTES OF SHOWERING_

I went back to my room to put some make up and comb my hair.. I look in the mirror and I look perfect! Nina woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower..

She went down for breakfast, when she went down, she saw the dining table and the kitchen and the common room.. It is all full of hearts and valentine's day decoration…Everything looked perfect and she was so happy about it..

Then I saw Alfie, he was hiding something behind his back.. When he saw me, he went to my position and said "Happy Valentines my love!" while handing her a pink rose and a box of chocolate.. Amber was happy and said "aawwww, thank you so much beau!" ..

"You are welcome my princess.." He said while winking, and Amber just giggled…

Patricia's POV

I saw Amber and Alfie and she giggled when Alfie said "You are welcome my princess..".. Amber saw me and gave me a small wave.. I was going to eat breakfast when two strong hands caught behind me..

She already knew it was Eddie.. Eddie kissed her cheek and said "Good morning.." , I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "Goodmorning..".. She could feel Eddie's strong, muscular biceps.. "Aren't we too cliché?" I asked.. "Yeah we sure are, but its valentine's day…."..

Eddie let go of her and said "I got something for you..".. He took out a small black box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it.. "Whats this?" I asked, "Open it if you want to know.." He said.. I opened the box and my eyes went wide..

He bought me a silver necklace that says 'Eddie+Patricia' in a beautiful vintage writing.. I was speechless.. "Its real silver.." He said.. I put the necklace in the box, closed it and gave it back to him.. "I don't deserve this Eddie, this must cost a lot.." ..

"You do deserve it Patricia.. I bought it just for you.." He said softly and gave me the box again.. He looked me in the eye and kissed me.. "Thank you so much weasel, I love it.." I said while I wear the necklace..

"Oh yeah, I got you something too.." I said.. "You didn't have to" He said but I interrupted "I _want_ to..".. He just smiled and nodded.. Then, I gave him his gift.. It was covered with wrapping paper.. When he tore the wrapping paper, he was shocked..

" 'Sick puppies' latest album! How on Earth this you bought this? This wasn't even supposed to be out in 2 months..!" He said while smiling with the gift I bought for him.. "I know.. One of Piper's friends parent are the co-producer of 'Sick Puppies' Album, so I asked Piper if she could get the latest album for you now.. Her friends parents said yes and I got it.." I explained..

Eddie just smiled at me and hugged me.. Then he said "Best. Girlfriend. EVER!" … I just laughed and said "Best. Boyfriend. EVER..".. He smiled and I said "You are so lucky today is valentine's day, or not I won't do these cliché stuff.." .. He just smiled and we went to the dining table to get some breakfast.

Mara's POV

Everyone was eating breakfast.. We were all talking and I hear that Eddie got Patricia a beautiful silver necklace and I heard that Alfie was being romantic to Amber today.. Good for them.. After breakfast was over I saw Mick and said "Mick, can I talk to you in my room? Private?" ..

He just nodded and replied "Sure..".. We went to my room.. I was nervous and scared that Mich will be mad at me.. "Mick, I just need to say that, um.. Uuh, I think…" I said but was interrupted by Mick "Are you breaking up with me?"..

"Um,, yes." I said and looked down to the ground.. "Its fine Mara.." He said with a smile.. I looked up at him "Really?!".. "Yes really, to be honest,, I think I'm losing interest with you.. I think we should just be close friends.." Mick said..

"Yeah me too… And I couldn't agree more.." She said with a small laugh.. Then they hugged, then Mick said "Good luck with Jerome..", "Thank yo- wait, how did you know?" I asked with a shock expression.. "The way you look at him, it is so obvious.." he replied..

"Oh." Is all I could say.. "Well, see you later Mara.." He said and went down…

Joy's POV

Few minutes ago I saw Mick and Mara went to mine, Patricia and Mara's room.. Then after few minutes later, I saw Mick went down to the common room, I was standing in the kitchen drinking some tea.. He saw me and waved, I gave him a small wave back..

Then I went to the common and set right next to him on the couch.. I can see a small sad face in Mick.. "What's wrong Mick? I can sense some sadness from you.." I said/asked.. "Naahh, I'm fine.." He replied.. "Oh okay,,, urrgghh, it sucks to be single in Valentine's day.." I said..

"Yeah, tell me about it.. It sucks,, really sucks.." He said.. "Yeah.." I replied, but then I just realized something.. "Wait a minute, how do you know how does it feel like being single in Valentine's Day? Is everything okay with you and Mara?" I asked..

"ohh, um,,,, well,, me and Mara,, uh,," Mick was about to finish his sentence when I interrupted "Broke up?" .. He looked at me and just nodded "yeah.." he said.. "Oh My God, I'm so sorry Mick,, why did you guys break up?" I asked..

"I think we just like and wanted different things.." He told me.. "Oh okay…" I said.. "Well, I'm going to go to my room, see you at lunch kay?" I said,, Mick just smiled and nodded to me,, "I guess I'll see you later Joy..".. Then I just went to my room… When I was on the way to my room, I felt something in my heart, something about Mick, new feelings for Mick, do I have feelings for Mick?

Mara's POV

After me and Mick broke up, I suddenly remembered Jerome.. I haven't talk to him today and yesterday.. I need to see him, I guess I need to explain my feelings to him..

Jerome is different, he's not just a mean prankster, he changed, he has a heart, He's Jerome, Jerome Clarke.. Then I saw Jerome went to his room.. So I was in front of his door and thinking what to say to Jerome later..

So I knocked the door… I heard Jerome said "come in!".. So I opened the door and walked in.. "Hey Jerome.." I said while I walk inside his room.. "Oh, um, Hi Mara..".. "Jerome I need to tell you something…" I said ..

"What is it Jeffray?" He replied.. "I-I think I-I-I'm having some n-n-new-," I was about to continue my sentence when he interrupted me "Some new what Mara?" He said, sounding more serious than ever..

"I think I'm having some new feelings to you Jerome!" I said, he was shocked, but it felt good, and Jerome said (TO BE CONTINUE) ….

**Hahahahha, sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Please follow my twitter DannySReza .. REVIEW PLEASE! J **


	7. Chapter 7 : Expensive Necklace

**Hello people.. Sorry I didn't update the story sooner.. My stupid internet went off and it needed few weeks to be repaired.. Well, I'm back with a new chapter now.. Enjoy!**

Jerome's POV

Did Mara just said she likes me I think she just did.. I am,,,,,, speechless,,,, happy and shock.. I'm just, urgh! What must I say? "Well, um, Mara… Aren't you dating Meathead? I mean Mick.." I said/asked.. "I just broke up with him so that I can tell you how I really feel.." She replied..

I was very happy that she broke up with Mick.. Well, I'm so happy that she broke up with him to be with me… "Well then, I,,, like you too Mara.." I said while smiling at her.. She looked shock when I told her that..

But suddenly a smile popped on her face.. She pulled my face and kiss me.. Well, of course I kissed back, it would be rude if I don't kiss back.. I pulled her waist so that she'll be more close to me.. She pulled away and smiled at me..

I smiled back and said "Happy Valentines Mara..".. She looked at me and said "Happy Valentine's day to you too Jerome.." , she kissed me on the cheeks.. Before she could walk out, I pulled her wrist and said "Oh Mara!.." She turned around and said "Yes?"…

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her,, suddenly she grinned and said "Yes Jerome! Yes I will be your girlfriend!".. I smiled and hugged her.. "I guess I'll be going back to my room okay?" she said.. I nodded.. "See you later, _girlfriend.._" I said, she just winked at me and goes to her room.. I was just in my room thinking about my new _girlfriend_..

Joy's POV

I was in my room and I saw Mara coming in the room with a smile.. "Tell me Mara.." I said to her.. "Tell you what?" she said while being all innocent.. "Just tell me Mara! I know something good happened! Just tell me!" I begged her..

Mara laughed and said "Okay, okay… I'll tell you..".. "Yaayy!" Is all I said and I went to Mara's bed so that she can tell me why is she all so happy… Mara took a deep breath and said,, "I'm DATING Jerome!"… I was shocked and said "WHAT! That's amazing!".. I hugged her and said "Congratz roomie!"…

"Thank you Joy!" She replied while hugging me.. "Now, let's go get breakfast?" She added.. "Okaayyy!" I said.. And we both went down to the dining Table…

Nina's POV

I saw Fabian and hugged him.. "Happy Valentine's day Nina!" He said while hugging me.. "Happy Valentine's day to you too Fabes!" I said while hugging him.. I gave him a T-Shirt that says "Keep Calm and be a Cool Geek.." .. Fabian just said "Thank you so much Nina.. I love it!"… Then he gave me a bracelet that's gold and green… It was beautiful! "Thank you so much Fabian.." I said looking at him.. And I just kissed him.. Then we just went to the dining Table..

I sat beside Fabian at the dining table.. In my right there was Amber.. Everyone was there with their love ones… I saw Eddie and Patricia together.. I was wondering if Eddie could join in Sibuna, I know he can protect Patricia.. I hope that he will be in Sibuna, so there will be no more secret between Patricia and him…

I see Alfie and Amber together.. Their such a funny couple.. I know Alfie loves Amber so much, and I know Amber love him too.. I just know that Amber will do anything for Alfie.. I guess Sibuna will be fine now.. I Have my bestfriend in my right side, and my boyfriend in my left side…

Joy's POV

Everyone was here… Amfie, Fabina, Jara, Mick and Peddie… Peddie.. Patricia… I realize something different about her today.. I looked closely and saw that she was wearing an 'Evelyn May'(A/N: I made that up!) necklace product, one of the most expensive jewelry shops in the whole world.

"Patricia.. Are you wearing an 'Evelyn May' necklace!" I said.. All the girls was shocked and looked at her necklace.. "I think so it is.. Why?" Patricia answered.. "That is one of the most expensive jewelry store in the whole world! No one can even make a fake replica of 'Evelyn May' products!" Nina said..

"Are you serious?! One of The most expensive jewelry store in the world?!" Patricia asked, then she looked at Eddie..

Patricia's POV

I can't believe this… Eddie bought me an expensive necklace from one of the most expensive jewelry store.. That is the sweetest thing a guy can do to me.. Nobody has ever buy me something like this.. Not even Mom, Dad and Piper..

I looked at Eddie and he was smiling while looking at his food.. I know he knows that I'm looking at him.. Wow… Eddie,,, bought me this? I don't know what to say.. I smiled to myself after I looked at Eddie.. I know he knows that I'm smiling like a dumby right now..

"Um,,,, Patricia,, are you okay? Why are you smiling by yourself?" Amber said.. Then Mara added "And where did you get the necklace!?"… "Well,, Eddie gave me this necklace as a Christmas gift.." I said while smiling..

"Aaaawwwwww! That's so sweet!" Amber and Joy said in unison…. Nina and Mara just smiled sweetly because they were speechless.. After breakfast we went our separate ways… Everybody was having a date..

Fabina is having a date in the library, Amfie is having an outdoor picnic, Joy and Mick aren't dating yet but there are at the kitchen and they are probably talking about something, and everyone knows about Jara, they just told us at breakfast and they are probably having a date in Jerome's room.

I saw Eddie went to his room.. I was planning to knock on his door, but I think i should look well first… So I went to my room and wear a white short simple dress.. I went back down to his room, i was going to knock but I need to look perfect in front of him.. I knocked on the door..

_Knock,,_

_Knock,,_

Eddie opened the door and his Jaw drop..

Eddie's POV

When I saw Yacker in her white dress, my jaw dropped.. She looks so damn, fricking hot.. "Can I come in?" She asked.. "Y-yeah.. Totally!" I said.. She smiled and walked in.. I also noticed that she's still wearing the necklace that I gave her..

"I am so lucky to be your boyfriend!" I said while grinning.. Patricia laughed and said "What? Never had hot girlfriend before?".. "aaaahhh, being all flirty eih? To be honest, I never had a girlfriend as hot as you.." I said and winked at her..

Patricia blushed.. Oh My God, she just blushed? Way the go Eddie! I laughed a little at Patricia's cute little blush and hold both of her hands.. I step forward so that me and Yacker are closer and I just plant a simple kiss on her lips..

The awesome part was that she kissed back.. I'm falling in love with her everyday… I pulled away from the kissed and ask her "So what brings you here yacker?".. "I was just wondering if you wanna go somewhere. You know, it's Valentine's day , we should spend a lot of time together.." Patricia said..

I smiled at her because she really wants to spend more time with me and make the relationship work…. "Sure, but I'm gonna change shirt first, so just give me a minute.." I said.. Then I took off my shirt revealing my abs.. I can see Patricia's eyes was scanning my body..

Patricia's POV

Holy mother of cows.. Who knew Eddie work out a lot.. "Wow, I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend.." I said with a smirk on my face.. "What? Never had a hot boyfriend before?" He said then winked at me.. "To be honest, no.." I said.. He just laughed.. He put on a white shirt and covered it with a blue T-Shirt..

He looked really good.. I hold his hand and we went to the kitchen because Eddie wants some whip cream.. But when we got to the kitchen, me and Eddie saw (TO BE CONTINUED)….

**Hahahahaha.. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just love to make cliffhanger.. Follow twitter: DannySReza .. Well, see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Date

**Hello! I'm back with a new Chapter! Just want to tell you guys that few more chapters, and this story will end.. So, this is the new Chapter! **

Patricia's POV

Holy mother of cows.. Who knew Eddie work out a lot.. "Wow, I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend.." I said with a smirk on my face.. "What? Never had a hot boyfriend before?" He said then winked at me.. "To be honest, no.." I said.. He just laughed.. He put on a white shirt and covered it with a blue T-Shirt..

He looked really good.. I hold his hand and we went to the kitchen because Eddie wants some whip cream.. But when we got to the kitchen, me and Eddie saw,,,,, Mick and Joy kissing..

I am so happy for Joybells!

"OH MY GOD!" I said,, a little too loud maybe.. Eddie didn't say anything, he was still so shocked, but I can see a little smile on his face.. His probably happy for Joy and Mick..

Mick and Joy instantly pulled away from each other.. "Patricia! Eddie! W-what are you d-doing here?" Joy asked, I can tell she was nervous and shocked when I told her.. "I can ask the same to you too.. what are _you two_ doing her?" Eddie said, with a little smirk on his lips..

Mick looked away from Eddie.. Mick was blushing.. AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is priceless… "W-we were, eating some food?" Joy replied, trying to make excuses… Eddie laughs a little and looked at me,, "More like sucking Mick's lip.." I said and it made Joy blush like a tomato..

"You still haven't answer my question Trixie! What are you two doing here?" Joy asked.. "Well, since its valentine's day, me and Eddie was wondering that we could have a little date, so we wanted to get some food.. " I said..

"Well, okay,, I'll be going.. Bye!" Joy said, and with that she left the kitchen and dragged Mick with her.. Eddie smiled at them as they live.. I looked at Eddie, "shall we continue?" I said as I smile sweetly at him.. "Sure.." He said and smiles at me.. He put an arm around me and we went to Trudy so that she can make us something for our date..

We already asked Trudy to make some food for us, so now we're waiting and sitting on the table.

_After 10 minutes of waiting.._

Me and Eddie got the food from Trudy… Then I got an amazing plan for our date.. "You know what? Rather than having a date here at the kitchen again, let's have a picnic?" I asked and looked at Eddie.. Eddie smiled and said "That's a great plan.. Let's put the food in a picnic basket.." ..

"Sure!" I said… Eddie got a basket and we put the food in the basket.. Eddie carried the food out from the house and we went to the fields.. I found an amazing spot, we can see Anubis house from here and some gardens form this spot..

"Let's have a picnic here? " I asked Eddie.. Eddie nodded and said "sure, this spot is awesome! I can see the entire Anubis house from here!".. I smiled that Eddie loved the location of the picnic.. I took the blanket and put it on the ground.. Then Eddie put the food basket on the ground..

We sat down and started to pull out the food from the basket… After all the food was already out, Eddie sat down beside me and said "Let's make a toast my dearest Yacker.." He smirked and carried a glass.. I smiled at Eddie and carried my glass..

"To,,," Eddie said while thinking something "To toast that we haven't had an argument or a fight.." He said looking at me while smiling.. "And,,, to toast that our relationship had gone smoothly.." I said looking at him and smiled back..

Eddie leaned in for a kiss, but I put a finger on his lips and say "Not so fast Captain American.. Let's eat first..".. He pulled away and rolled his eyes playfully while smiling.. I laughed a little when he rolled his eyes.. He took some sandwiches and ate them, I took some grapes and ate them.. Eddie finished two sandwiches..

I took a grape and positioned it in front of Eddie's mouth, he smiled and opened his mouth and I threw it slowly in his mouth and he eats it.. This _IS_ a little cliché, but I love him, so I don't care.. And there is no one here, so there will be no one who will insult me or make fun of me..

Eddie took a sandwich and positioned it in front of my mouth.. I laughed a little because he never does this to me before, he smirked when I laugh.. I bite the sandwich and chew it.. He smiled… We ate, and ate, and ate, and ate until we were full..

"Yum.. That was delicious and fun.." He said as he lay down while putting is hands behind his head while his head rest on his hands.. I smiled at him and lay beside him while my head snuggled beside his chest… He smiled.. We laid there for about twenty minutes.. Then I sat up,, he sat up also and asked "What's wrong Yacker?"..

"Nothing's wrong Doofus…" I said and smiled at him.. He smiled back and I pulled him to me and kissed him.. He kissed back of course.. I pulled away and smiled, "Let's go back to Anubis house.." Eddie said to me.. I nodded and started to put the food in the basket.. When all of the food, glasses and plates were already in the basket, Eddie carried the basket and I folded the blanket.. I put the blanket into the basket and I hold Eddie's hand "Let's go!" I said.. He nodded and we walked back to Anubis house.. When we got back, we gave everything to Trudy because Trudy said she'll do all the dishes today.. "Well, I guess I'll see you later yeah?" I said to Eddie, he nodded and said "Yeah.. See you later Yacker.." He winked at me and went to his room.. I went to my room and realize something, today was an amazing day.. I really love him, I really love Eddie.. I went back to my room and saw Joy (TO BE CONTINUE)….

**This is full about PEDDIE.. There will be more Moy in next chapter.. Follow my Twitter! DannySReza**


End file.
